Matter of Trust
by NekoKayia
Summary: Song fic. RusAme, UkrCan, PrusHunAus, FrUK. The song is 'Matter of Trust' By Billy Joel. Rated T for safety.


**Story: Matter of Trust**

**FrUk, CanUkr, PruHunAust, RusAme**

**Word count: 1,725 (Shortest fic I have ever written 8D)**

**The song is "Matter of Trust" By Billy Joel, I did remove some lines so it fit better. I own neither the song, characters or historical events.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Explanations at bottom, so read before criticizing!**

* * *

><p><em>Some love is just a lie of the heart,<em>

England sighed as he felt the familiar arms wrap around his waist. Nobody was around, but still they were in a fairly public place. Still, he didn't fight back just yet, "What do you want Francis?" Arthur growled.

"Always so grumpy mon aime." Francis said lightly into his ear, "I think you know what I want though, oui?"

_The cold remains with what began with a passionate start,_

Arthur elbowed Francis in the side, to get the other to release him, "Idiot, you are always bugging me frog!"

"So cold." Francis said tearfully, rubbing his side where Arthur had jabbed him, "You used to be more willing. I still know you want me." Francis said, winking.

"Shut up!" England said, turning red, "You know it is not appropriate!"

_And they may not want it to end,_

_But it will, it's just a question of when._

This war seemed to be going on forever, even for them as countries. That blasted Frog, this was his fault. They were at war now again and the days of they being lovers or even friends seemed to be nothing except for a ridiculous dream.

_I've lived long enough to have learned_

_The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned._

* * *

><p><em>Now I know you're an emotional girl<em>

Ukraine whipped the tears from her eyes, but it didn't seem to do any good as they continued falling, as per usual.

_It took a lot for you not to lose your faith in this world._

Her country was so poor and she was always seeming to get more and more into dept. She didn't know if she could keep going like this. What if she just blinked out of existence?

_But I can't offer you proof, but you're going to face a moment of truth_

_It's hard when you're always afraid,_

_You just recover when another belief is betrayed._

Ukraine had thought that her brother might be able to help her, but now he was always asking for money back when he came over. She couldn't really blame him. Sometimes they had hung out without talking about such things as politics but it really hurt when her boss said that she couldn't see her brother because of the money she owed him. Since Natalia always hung around Vanya more than her, she no longer had any family or friends really. It made things harder and she was terrified.

_So break my heart if you must, it's a matter of trust._

_You can't go the distance with too much resistance,_

_I know you have doubts, but for god sake, don't shut me out._

Matthew sat beside her, feeling distraught for Ukraine as she cried. It broke his heart to see her like this, "Are you sure you're okay Ukraine?" He asked her worriedly. She usually wasn't so upset, something must have happened.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I do not mean to be a burden for you."

"Oh no, you're not, I swear!" Matthew said hastily, "It's fine! I'm just worried is all." But she wouldn't tell him, Matthew knew that. He wished she would tell him more things, he really did worry.

_This time you got nothing to lose._

_You can take it, you can leave it whatever you choose,_

_I won't hold back anything and I'll walk away a fool or a king._

"I've got an idea." Matthew said, "You can stay here with me for a little, I'll help you out some too!" It was no secret that Ukraine was in an economic slump, so maybe if he helped a bit she would be happier. Ukraine looked at him.

"Really? But...why would you do that?" Matthew rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><em>Some love is just a lie of the mind,<em>

There was that obnoxious laugh again, it suited him so well, "What do you want?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"The awesome me has come to take you hunting!" Gilbert said, eyes gleaming mischievously that said he was up to something. Elizabeth sighed, when wasn't he up to something? However, she was always up for hunting.

_It's make believe until only a matter of time,_

_And some might have learned to adjust,_

_But then it never was a matter of trust._

Prussia had been acting stand offish ever since they found out she was a girl. And okay yeah, even she admitted it was really weird. Elizabeth would have loved to pretend she was male again, and sometimes they did forget about it. While they still had some fun, Prussia had stopped being a complete pervert. Almost like it was okay to grope males but not females.

He was strange, but she wished things could go back to normal, and even before some of the wars they had been through.

_I'm sure your aware of,_

_We've both had our share of believing to long_

_When the whole situation was wrong._

"I'm sorry Prussia." Elizabeth said.

"But you always go hunting with me!" Gilbert whined, "And what's with calling me Prussia? You always call me Gilbert. Ever since you started being a girl-"

"I have always been a girl." Elizabeth said, wishing to not have to do this.

"You know what I mean."

"I am sorry Prussia. I am going to marry Austria." Elizabeth could almost hear the shock and pain that gave the other. After a long silence she spoke again, "I think it best if we do not see each other for a while."

"Vhat? You are marrying that loser? You used to kick his ass! I mean sure you helped him sometimes but-" Prussia stopped, seeming not sure how to continue that, he walked around to the front of her, looking her in the eyes, "You should talk to your government then, you know that if we do not want something bad enough they will not make us do it!" Elizabeth sighed, she had to be strong, she tightened her grip on the broom, she was doing the right thing, she knew she was. She stared into Gilbert's eyes firmly.

"I choose it." This time she could see the shock, the betrayal, the denial and the pain. All seeming to mix together. She wished she didn't know him enough to see all that, she wished that they had never met.

"Oh..." Gilbert said, turning away from her and walking away, "I see. I mean, I have been alone most my life and I am still awesome, more awesome without anybody." She knew he was holding back tears from how his shoulders shook.

"Gilbert-" Elizabeth said.

"I guess I will see you around." He said, leaving. She watched him go, feeling perhaps as terrible as him.

* * *

><p><em>Some love is just a lie of the soul,<em>

Alfred smirked at the other, "So we are here to discuses trying to make a treaty again."

"Da, it seems so." Ivan said, smiling innocently at the other, "Humans never seem to learn."

"I think that is one thing we can agree on." Alfred growled, always hating when they did agree on something.

_A constant battle for the ultimate state of control,_

"Communism will not spread Russia, that I can guarantee."

"Oh? Is that so? It is funny you always think that you can tell me what to do when I can squish you like a tiny bug." Ivan said darkly.

"If that was true you would have done it already." Alfred challenged, "I have more power then you Braginski, and we both know it."

"I think that over inflated ego of yours is talking again Amerika, better see to it before it kills you off."

_After you've heard lie upon lie,_

Alfred burst through the doors, Ivan smiled, wondering when the other would show up, "You bastard!" Alfred said as soon as he saw him, "How dare you? How fucking dare you? Take the missiles down now!"

"I am sorry America, but I do not think I can do that." Ivan said innocently, "For you see, as long as your missiles remain in Turkey, then the ones in Cuba shall also stay. This is cannot be negotiated, goodbye."

"We were supposed to be getting along!"

"Well I wonder who is to blame here for the wrong of that."

_It can hardly be a question of why._

Alfred sat on the couch, remembering when Ivan and him had actually gotten along. Had actually loved each other at some point, still did probably. When had everything become so twisted? Alfred didn't know, but he hoped he would perhaps find the answer at the bottom of his glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the time frames were different. I'll explain a few things.<strong>

**FrUK:**

**Started out when they were younger and weren't in so many wars, being homosexual was VERY illegal then, which kind of added to the passion for each other that they already had.**

**Then it talked about the 100 year war, which was like one of the most major, so I used that. That's the war England is referring to.**

**UkrainexCanada:**

**Same time period all the way through where Ukraine is talking to Matthew, but just kind of broke down crying.**

**There were a lot of Ukrainian refugees in Canada during some time period or another, I know it was around that same time period though.**

**HungryxPrussia:**

**Okay, so Prussia was technically not Prussia, but Prussia is easier to spell darn it! So I used that name all the way through, I know not historically accurate, I apologize.**

**This has different time periods. It goes from when they were younger and hadn't had _as many _wars with each other, and where were good friends (perhaps with benefits x3). Later it's after they find she's a woman and they had been on opposing sides of war more often now. And it is after the Austrian Succession War, which is mainly the war she thinks of, because for me that was kind of a big negative for them. And then obviously a little before she gets married to Austria.**

**RussAme:**

**Cold War time period. Apparently both governments made numerous attempts to make peace with each other, all of which failed. There was also the Cuban missile crisis and the Iron Curtain and them just being...them.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
